The soldier
by dark raven0
Summary: After a devastating blow the Toa Nuva find themselves on Earth with a new mission [On hiatus]
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any way shape or form, sadly :(**

**If I got some facts wrong in relation to the books please tell me, thanks**

* * *

Onua opened his eyes, 'Ow, what happened?' he thought. Then it struck him, the piraka, Brutaka, The stronghold, and most painfully, the blow. 

At this thought, for a few moments, he panicked. What had happened to the others? The last thing he remembered was running towards the piraka and that massive brute, Brutaka. 'What a fitting name for him, considering that Brutaka had been the one to lay on the blow that rendered me unconscious.' Onua thought darkly. Suddenly a groan rose into the otherwise peaceful silence, interrupting his thoughts. At this sound Onua forced himself to raise his head even though his muscles complained sharply.

The sight he saw made him wish that he had never woken up.

Gali was chained to the far wall under harsh sunlight that streamed in from the high window above her, showing that the toa of water was conciseness, but barely. Tahu and Kepaka were bound together tightly, both looking as if they weren't enjoying it the slightest.

Lewa was bound with a great quantity of rope, on Onua's left, but struggling against his bonds half-heartedly.

But what panged him the most, more so than any other of these things was on his right. Though it had taken Onua a few moments, he realized under all those chains was Pohatu. Out of all the toa, he was closest to Pohatu. So now to see him this way… Onua looked down at his own bindings and finally recognized that, the Toa Nuva were completely and utterly trapped and there appeared to be no way, shape, or form of escaping.

Suddenly a door opened revealing a figure that Onua instantly recognized as Brutaka.

"Hello little toa." He said in a voice that at best would be described as nasty. With these words he waked to the place where Gali sat, leaned down, and lifted up her struggling, maskless face with one hand.

"Ah, what a pretty specimen of a water Toa." Brutaka stated. Gali simply glared at him with a look of pure hate that Onua had never seen on her features until now.

"You know, I used to know a water toa such as yourself," Brutaka continued, "she was quite the character, smart, compelling, skilled, prideful, and unfortunately she tried to stop me." Now Brutaka had leaned back on his hunches and was now stroking Gali's cheek. Mush to the aggravation of Gali and the anger of the rest of the Toa Nuva and himself. 'How dare he touch her like that!' Onua thought viciously, knowing his comrades felt the same.

"Do you know what happened to that particular toa?" Brutaka questioned in a dangerously calm voice, "I killed her in a way that I will demonstrate in a few moments."

Feeling nothing good was going to come out of this Onua continued to watch Brutaka for any sign as to what he was going to do next.

"Oh yes, and did I mention that I was going to demonstrate it on you?" At these words Onua watched with a sickly feeling in the bottom of his stomach as Brutaka's face lit into a grotesque smile.

"Don't you dare!" growled Tahu, furiously.

A snarl coming from both Pohatu and Lewa confirmed that they agreed whole-heartedly with what Tahu said. Kopaka was giving Brutaka an icy, death glare of such proportions, that it could possibly freeze over a few Rahkshi. He himself glared at Brutaka as well. Gali however had none on these reactions. She looked frozen with the feeling of impending doom.

However Brutaka just smirked.

"Do you really think that you can actually stop me from the state that you're in?" He questioned with a bemused expression as he stood up and slung his sword off his back.

Turning back to Gali he said "since you won't know how I killed her I'll just tell you." At this he paused, enjoying the effect before he continued, " It was simple really. I stabbed her through the heartlight, and let her scream, like this."

With a sickly smile he plunged his long blade through her heartlight. As he did Gali gasped, her eyes closed. But as he pushed the blade farther in she opened her eyes wid, and screamed. Her blood began to gush out of her body, and her scream pierced the entire room. Onua closed his eyes, not being able to face the scene in front of him. But he couldn't block out her cream just by turning away. It went on for what felt like centuries, the sound unearthly, sending shivers down his spine.

When he looked again the scream had died, Bruatka had left, and Gali lay slumped against the wall in a pool of her own blood. The sunlight still streamed in from the high window, though. It reflected off her spilt blood, showing her face, twisted in pain.

Onua felt his pain over leak out ofhis eyes, dripping onto the hard, cold floor.

"No!" Tahu screamed, his eyes overflowing with tears, the utter agony on his face showing his pain.

Suddenly the sunlight from the window spread, illuminating the room with its harsh glare.

"There is a way to save her." A voice soft and calm echoed throughout the room. "If you are able to protect her from the pain and suffering that she is about to experience in the next life then I will bring her back."

Suddenly the remaining Toa Nuva felt their bonds lighten and disappear, and they began to rise into the light.

"But if you fail, she will be lost forever, are you willing to take this chance?" the voice questioned.

"Yes." The Toa Nuva replied in unison.

"Very well then, but be warned, she Wll not see you. Nor will she remember her past life with you until I can restore her. Good Luck."

At these last words the toa flew into the light and towards a new quest, to protect Gali and bring her back.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, I realize the characters seem a little OOC but I had to portray them this way to make the story work, unfortunately :(.**

**If you review please don't flame me, I would like constructive criticism not flames.**

**Lastly, I know I might have gotten a fact here or there wrong, but for the most part I tried to stick to the story so there.**

**Please r&r thanks for reading :)**


	2. the mission

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating recently, I was really unmotivated until my awesome reviewers put me on a guilt trip…. But that was a good thing! Because without them I wouldn't be updating so… THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed :) you guys rock.**

**Second Authors note: the italics are thoughts.**

**Third Authors note: This chapter has a VERY different feel if you compare it to my last chapter. So sorry if it feels slow, the action will pick up again in the next few chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bionicle…. I will eventually though!**

I sighed contently. Any minute now Mother would wake me by gently shaking my arm, suddenly a light breeze wafted over me, disturbing my peaceful thoughts.

'_Breeze, what breeze?'_ I thought. _'Last time I checked I didn't have an open wind-'_

"Ms. Gali time to get up." said a soft voice to my right.

Then I remembered. I wasn't at home; I was at Mayerschoff's government institution for the gifted.

Because of the war that had started ten years ago, our country is running low on funds, soldiers, and artillery and is desperately trying to end this long war. That is where the institution comes in to play. This government paid, high tech, nifty building is home to 50 "gifted children". That is the technical term at anyway. The unofficial more accurate term would be mutants. I myself harness the power as a physic. Here we learn to control these powers so someday we can just march in and destroy the enemy force with our awesome powers. I see two problems though with that plan. First, that "great and glorious day" has yet to have a confirmed date, and two, marching in there is more of a refined form of suicide than anything else.

"Ms. Gali?" the voice asked again.

"Yes, don't worry I'm up." I said with a yawn, opening my eyes and sitting up.

The maid smiled, nodded, and departed.

I sighed, again. _'Time to face a new day.'_

With that last thought, I got out of bed and into the bathroom where I quickly showered, dressed, and brushed my teeth. As I went down stairs the tall, slim, dark-haired girl, I knew as Kirsten greeted me.

"Hey Gali, I wonder what we're going to do today. Jump the hurdles, swim laps, run around the track. Maybe they have some new torment waiting for us!" With these last words, she groaned. "I'm so SORE!"

"I know what you mean." I replied sighing, "It's hard to tell if this is boot camp, or a school."

"I agree all the way Gali." She replied as we walked across the dining room threshold. Inside the clink of cups, plates, and soft voices gave a welcoming air as we sat down at our teams table.

"Hey you two, good morning." A voice called.

"Hi Michelle, Bianca, Avanti, good morning." I replied, sitting down and dishing some hash browns and scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"So… what "training" are we going to have to suffer through today?" I asked, hoping to sound offhanded.

"We're going swimming today." Bianca answered curtly.

"Oh." I said quietly and stared at my plate, not hungry for food the slightest anymore.

For the rest of the meal I remained silent, listening to my friends' lively banter as they talked about the latest news. When it was time to go, Kirsten put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. I grinned back, while trying to hide my distress and went to go change for the dreaded swimming today. As I got out of the locker room, Michelle came up to me.

"I never asked before, but why do you dislike swimming so much?" Michelle asked facing me.

"I guess there's no reason; it's just one of those things." I replied, turning my head away and trying to sound calm.

Nodding in understanding, she turned and jumped into the pool. I sighed, and then followed her, diving in. The water was cold and refreshing, like stepping into an air-conditioned room after being under the hot sun for hours. Suddenly I saw something swimming towards me, fast. Something that shouldn't be there. Its pitted mask stared at me as it barreled forward. I blinked, but now in its place was Kirsten looking concerned about the fact that I was so far behind the rest of the group. She motioned for me to come and I followed thoughts rushing though my head.

_'Why did this always happen to me? When I swam an odd misplaced image would sometimes appear, disorienting my senses, then disappear without a trace. They were always odd creatures, ones with masks, biomechanical beings. However, how could such things exist? The answer, they cannot. So either I was hallucinating, or this was a side affect of being physic…I preferred the latter as my answer. Besides there was nothing I could do about this so why say anything?'_

Realizing that practice was complete for the day, I climbed out of the pool and began the long process of stretching. Soon enough Kirsten joined me, wincing as she reached for her toes.

_'She really must be sore.'_ I thought glancing at the large gap between her hands and her toes.

"Something wrong Gali? Cause' you seemed a little bit preoccupied during practice today, so what's up? I know that you don't like to swim at all but still….you seemed a bit off, so you can't say that nothings wrong." she said this all in one breath and I was amazed that her lungs could keep up.

"No really nothings wrong." I replied, covering up the truth smoothly, "It's just that I forgot that our history assignment is due tomorrow and I still need to type it up. That's all there is to it."

"Our history assignment is due TOMORROW?" Kirsten shrieked, looking shocked, "I thought it was due next week!"

"No really it is due tomorrow." I said. _'Leave it to Kirsten to forget.'_

"Oh….well I'll see you later then Gali." She said looking slightly frazzled. "I need to get to work on it."

I smiled, relieved that I had gotten out of that and walked to my room to change. As I got to my room, I realized that there was a note tapped to my door, its cold, black text alerting me that this was a message to pay attention too. I read it quickly, hardly daring to believe my eyes. It was a mission apparently. No detail was stated but it said to come to the main floor immediately for the briefing.

_'Well apparently I have a rather "urgent and important mission" to attend to. Oh great there goes the rest of my day.'_ I thought annoyed. _'The only missions they ever had involved filing papers or at the most urgent getting some coffee for people. I truly doubt that those even qualify as a mission.'_

I sighed, and then realizing that I would have to face the music eventually, I made my way down to the main office. Once there I waited for a ten or so minutes while the receptionist called some person back about something having to do with lunch.

_'This has to be one of the most annoyingly long calls in the history of calls.' _I thought, peeved that I had been waiting for now around fifteen minutes or so.

"Sorry about that I was just making a small call." The receptionist told me smiling a giant smile.

"No problem." I replied taking the note out of my pocket and handing it to her, "I found this note on my door and I was wondering where I was supposed to go for the briefing."

"I see." She looked at the note then pointed down the hall, "Last door on the right."

"Thanks." I said

As I walked down the hall, I realized that it had said briefing. _'Can you even brief something like filing? Probably not, but apparently they had found a way to do the impossible.'_

When I got to the specified door I stopped took a deep breath and prepared for boredom. Inside a large screen took up half of the far wall and there were a few chairs placed around the room.

"Thank you for coming." A voice suddenly said in the far right corner of the room, making me jump in surprise. "Please sit down in one of the chairs." I realized that a tall, prim woman was motioning to the chairs in front of her. Complying with her request, I sat down in the nearest chair and waited for now what seemed like a real mission briefing.

_'Is getting a mission a good thing or a bad thing?'_ I wondered, before paying attention to the screen in front of me that was displaying a blueprint of a building.

"This is our countries enemy's headquarters," she said pointing to the building, "The mission is to go and get information regarding a new weapon that is rumored to be stored there. You will be passing as a new recruit to the army. We will equip you with a small hidden microphone with which you will transmit any information you find, to us. Do you have any questions?" She paused, waiting for my answer. I shook my head.

_'Okay getting a mission is definitely a bad thing.'_ I decided, _'but it's not to hard, right? Get in, get the information, and get out, easy enough.'_ I thought although this sounded a lot like the other suicidal things we were supposed to be doing for the government

"Oh, and one more thing." She hesitated, "Due to the fact that we can't be caught with a spy in the building, if you are found out, then I'm sorry to say this but, you're on your own."

_'So tell me again why I'm doing this for you?'_ I wanted to say, _'I give you this information, but if I'm caught then you don't know me anymore? That sounds fa_ir.' I was starting to get fairly annoyed but decided to keep my mouth shut for the better.

"You will be contacted with the details in a few hours, dismissed." She said calmly and watched me exit the room.

I had only one thought as I left the room. _'I'm so dead.'_

**(A/N): Four quick things:**

**1. the characters that I added will not play a large roll in the story, their just sorta there…. I mean really, do you want Gali to be friendless?**

**2. I'm going to be gone from July 29th till August 14th on vacation so don't expect any updates soon :( (Sorry)**

**3. I do realize that there's a bit of x-men in this chapter, I needed to add that so I could bridge the story to make it sound more…. Bionicle…ish.**

**4. Please r & r, I really like it when people tell me what they think, even if it's bad.**


End file.
